The Storm
by Snowfeather09
Summary: When a bad storm sends a Gathering into chaos, Feathertail helps the injured Oakfur, and they wait out the storm together. One-shot for ZodiacWriter's Warriors writing challenge.


**A/N: Hi guys! i wrote this for ZodiacWriter's Warriors writing challenge on the Tribe of White Heather RP forum. We were supposed to write about two Warriors canon cats stranded together in a storm. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Snow**

-THE STORM-

The night was silent but for the sound of the cats' paws racing towards Fourtrees. Muscles rippled under fur shining with water droplets. Feathertail's heart pounded with the rush of excitement that radiated from traveling to a gathering. The dark shape of Fourtrees loomed ahead. The RiverClan cats slowed their pace as they approached Fourtrees. The Great Rock rose high in the center of te trees, a thin beam of moonlight illuminating the stone. Feathertail saw that the WindClan and ShadowClan cats had arrived, leaving only ThunderClan. Blackstar and Tallstar leaped up to the rock, and Leopardstar joined them. Finally, Firestar stepped in from between the trees. His orange pelt flashed at the head of his Clan and he leapt up on the rock.

"Tallstar, why don't you start?" Blackstar suggested.

"Very well. Prey is not flowing unendingly, but there is enough to keep our warriors strong and reasonably well fed. There have been no recent attacks, rogue or otherwise. That is all." He meowed. He stepped back and let Firestar come forward.

"Prey is quite bountiful in the-" He cut off abruptly as the clearing went dark. Black clouds had covered the moon, and thunder clapped in the near distance.

"StarClan has abandoned us!" A voice shouted from the crowd, sending the cats into panicked chaos.

"Everyone get back to the camps!" Leopardstar shouted to the panicked cats. The leaders leapt down and tried to round up their warriors.

"RiverClan, to me!" Feathertail recognized Leopardstar's voice and ran towards it.

She quickly found her leader, but heard a soft plea behind her.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Called a tom's voice. Feathertail whirled around and ran back towards him. She quickly found the tim, one of his hind paws caught in the tangled roots of one of the trees. She helped him wriggle his paw out.

"Ow, I think I sprained it or something," He meowed.

"Thanks, by the way. Who are you?" He asked.

"Feathertail. From RiverClan. The Clans will be long gone by now, and I doubt that we could get you back to your Clan with your paw like this." Feathertail meowed. "What Clan are you from?" She asked.

"ShadowClan, I'm Oakfur." He replied. "We should probably find shelter." This was true. The rain was already pounding and it kept getting thicker, making the cats nearly blind.

"Stay here," Feathertail said. "I'll look for shelter."

She sniffed around the base of the tree, spotting only a little nook higher on the tree, but she knew Oakfur wouldn't be able to climb. She bolted through the thick rain to the next tree over. Dhe sniffed around the roots, finding a gap partially covered by a root that led into a larger chamber big enough to fit two cats. She hirried back to tell Oakfur.

"I found a hollow in the roots of the next tree over," she said. "It should be bog enough, but you're going to have to get wet." She helped support him as he limped through the rain. They reached the tree, and Feathertail guided him to the gap, and wriggled inside. Oakfur pulled himself in with his front paws, and they sat down. It was cramped, a better size for one, but they still managed to fit.

They peered out, the storm still going on at full force. The soaked cats soon dried off, still chilly despite each other's warmth. A flash of lightning illuminated the clearing.

"Do you smell that?" Feathertail asked.

"What?"

"Smoke."

It was true, and smoke soon floated past the gap. Feathertail poked her heap out, and saw that the lightning had struck the base of a tree across the clearing, starting a small fire.

"There's a fire," She meowed to Oakfur.

"Where?"

"Across the clearing. The rain will put it out before it gets anywhere near here."

Oakfur nodded.

It had been hours in the cramped hole before the rain finally started to let up. Both cats had fallen asleep to the sound of pounding rain and now Feathertail opened her eyes groggily and saw that the rain had slowed to barely more than a drizzle and clouds had shifted, allowing the bright beams of the sunrise to come in to the clearing. Feathertail shook Oakfur awake.

"It's stopping!" She meowed excitedly.

"What?" Oakfur half-groaned sleepily, But Feathertail had already wriggled out. Her paws squelched in the mud, but she didn't mind. She was just glad to be out of the hollow. Oakfur limped up beside her.

"I think I can get back to ShadowClan now. My paw feels a little better. Bye, Feathertail." He meowed.

"Goodbye, Oakfur," She called as he turned to leave. She was more than a little sorry to see him go, but she turned and walked back to RiverClan, the sun's rays on her back warming her pelt.


End file.
